smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Byleth
'Character Info' The player's avatar and the child of Jeralt Eisner, Byleth worked as a mercenary their entire life before receiving a proposition to teach at the Officer’s Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. After becoming the head professor of one of the Monastery’s three houses, they eventually come to possess the power of the Progenitor God due to their unique Crest of Flames. The nation of Fodlan is on the tipping point of war, and Byleth’s choices will have a great impact on its future. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Byleth raises their hand straight into the air as the Crest of Flames appears for a moment. Down Taunt: Byleth pulls out a teacup and takes a sip, flinching slightly from the heat. Side Taunt: 'Byleth swings a sword and clenches their fist. “The glory of progress.” 'Entrance Byleth appears as the Crest of Flames shines from behind them. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby gets Male Byleth’s sea-green hair. Some other possibilities could be the headpiece Byleth wears when assigned to the Enlightened One class, or the black Officer’s Academy cap. Victory Poses # Byleth takes a seat on Sothis’ throne and makes themselves comfy with a small smile. # Byleth is shown from the waist up as they pull back on a fishing pole, catching the line to show off a fish. # Byleth stands by either Edelgard, Dimitri, or Claude as they both strike a victory pose. The house leader says a line complementing their skill. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Blade Breaker: Using the Sword of the Creator, Byleth cleaves forward. Holding the button will charge the move for more power. It doesn’t have the shield-breaking ability of some other FE character’s Standard Specials, but it will beat a good number of other moves by increasing its priority the longer its charged. 'Side Special' Blizzard: Byleth calls forth a wave of ice that extends from the ground and deliver multiple hits. This move has multi-hit damage and has a small chance of freezing the opponent. (Because Smash needs more ice moves that don’t rely on Pokémon or the Freezie!) 'Up Special' Fell Strike: Outside of riding a Wyvern, Byleth has few moves that allow for vertical movement, so this would be a Smash Original™. Using this move makes Byleth crouch in anticipation and launch themselves in a single direction. Similar to Pikachu and Pichu’s Up specials, a small purple arrow is used to indicate which direction the player is aiming right before launching (taken from the fast travel arrows on the Monastery map). If Byleth comes in contact with an opponent, they use the Sword of the Creator to stab them, paralyzing them for a brief moment. The paralysis effect lasts longer the further Byleth travels to hit the opponent. 'Down Special' Divine Pulse: This unique move draws upon Sothis’ divine power to help Byleth correct their mistakes. Using this move after taking damage activates a Divine Pulse, causing a mystical aura to glow around Byleth. This aura lasts until Byleth hits an opponent with an attack (if done within 10 seconds of using a Divine Pulse, after which the aura will disappear). A successful hit will subtract the damage Byleth recently sustained from the attack before using a Divine Pulse, while inflicting x1.5 of that damage to the opponent on top of the damage of the attack Byleth used. Therefore, it is most effective when used to correct damage from heavier attacks, similar to Incineroar’s Revenge. Byleth has access to 3 Divine Pulses per stock, and the move cannot be used again while a current aura is active. 'Final Smash' Sublime Heaven: Byleth strikes with the Sword of the Creator’s and traps the opponent in a cinematic finisher. They activate a Gambit causing a wave of Monastery soldiers to dash forward and knock the opponent over. Byleth extends the Sword into its whip form and repeatedly lashes the opponent at a distance, causing continuous damage. Alternate Costumes # Default Male Byleth # Default Female Byleth # Male Byleth [Dimitri] - Blue/Black with blonde hair. # Female Byleth [Edelgard] - Red/Black with white hair. # Male Byleth [Claude] - Yellow/Black with brown hair. # Female Byleth [Shamir] - Teal/Black with indigo hair. # Male Byleth [Jeralt] - Orange/White with beige hair. # Female Byleth [Sothis] - Purple/White/Pink/Gold with green hair. Other Notes: Being a professor, Byleth incorporates knowledge of various weapon types, and references the “Goals” learning mechanic seen in Three Houses. Each one of Byleth’s moves will display the weapon symbol used in the move next to Byleth’s portrait, along with a ‘grade’ for that weapon and an EXP meter (similar to Robin’s tomes). Byleth starts out with “E” for each weapon, but doing enough damage with each type of weapon will upgrade it. For example, at the start of a match Byleth’s default jab uses “Training Gauntlets” at the “E” level. Doing enough damage with jab attacks to fill the Brawler EXP meter will upgrade it to “D”, whereupon Byleth’s jabs will now utilize Iron Gauntlets. Each weapon type starts at Training (E), and can be upgraded to Iron (D), Steel ©, Silver (B), and Blessed (A) gaining a slight damage increase the higher the grade. Each grade requires a greater amount of EXP to upgrade. However, if Byleth is KO’d, all of their weapons will go down a full grade (If Sword is at C it will fall to D, etc.) Also, stale moves can still affect Byleth’s weapons even when at higher grades, so it’s good to use a variety of moves and level up multiple weapons for effective fighting. There could be many different ways to implement this, but here’s one idea I thought of: * Jab/Flurry: Gauntlets * Tilts/Dash: Sword * Aerials: Lance * Smashes: Axe * Grab/Pummel/Throws: Heavy Armour